Saddened
by Aybarra
Summary: Traduction d'une fic de Charliesjer. Sam a un petit ami, et maintenant, le Colonel a une petite amie.


Saddened

**Auteur**** : Charlie Brown **(Charlie-sjer)

Traducteur: Aybarra

Catégorie : Angst/Romance

Pairing : Sam/Jack (qui d'autre ?)

Spoilers : jusqu'à mi S7

Season info : Chimera

Rating : PG

Résumé : Sam a un petit ami, et maintenant le colonel a une petite amie.

_Disclaimer :_ Stargate Sg-1 and its characters are the property of Stargate (II) Productions, Showtime/Viacom, MGM/UA, Double Secret Productions, and Gekko Productions. This story is for entertainment purposes only and no money exchanged hands. No copyright infringement is intended. The original characters, situations, and story are the property of the author. This story may not be posted elsewhere without the consent of the author.

Note du traducteur : une très belle fic. Très peu de dialogue, beaucoup de réflexion…

Malgré de nombreuses tentatives pour contacter l'auteur, je n'ai reçu aucune réponse de sa part. Je me permets donc de publier cette traduction sans son autorisation. J'espère qu'elle ne m'en voudra pas trop...

Bonne lecture !

ooOoo

**Partie 1: Attristée**

Elle se tenait dans le jardin du Colonel. Elle ne savait pas exactement comment elle était venue là, mais elle n'était pas seule. Daniel, Teal'c, Janet, le Général et bien sûr, Jack étaient là. Il y avait aussi quelques autres autour d'elle. Des gens qu'elle reconnaissait en tant que membres du SGC. Elle était pour une raison ou une autre consciente que Cassie avait été là plus tôt, mais était partie pour aller au cinéma avec une amie il y a de cela quelques heures. C'était la fin de l'après-midi, et cela avait été une agréable journée. Elle commença à se détendre dans ce décor, écartant sa désorientation précédente – dernièrement son esprit s'égarait et souvent elle ne savait plus où elle était pendant quelques minutes. Elle en avait parlé à Janet et avait été rassurée que c'était simplement le stress des événements récents qui la rattrapaient. Elle se sourit à elle-même, heureuse de voir sa 'famille' réunie. Jack rencontra ses yeux et lui sourit.

Elle avait été inquiète que leur relation ne devienne tendue, peur que leur connexion soit perdue. Bien que ce ne fût plus aussi fort que cela avait été – son petit ami actuel étant une des nombreuses barrières entre eux – c'était toujours là. Vaguement, elle réalisa qu'elle maintenait toujours le contact avec les yeux de son supérieur, pourtant elle ne se détourna pas. Ce fut lui qui rompit leur échange silencieux, reconcentrant son attention vers la porte coulissante qui s'ouvrit pour révéler une femme d'âge moyen que Sam ne reconnut pas. L'étrangère avait des cheveux bruns à mi-épaule, un visage doux et un chaud sourire qui était destiné au Colonel O'Neill. La femme s'approcha du groupe et fut accueillie par le bras de Jack s'enroulant autour de sa taille.

« Les gars, vous vous souvenez d'Annie, n'est-ce pas ? » demanda le Colonel, et reçut divers hochements de têtes et des oui. Elle semblait être la seule qui ne connaissait pas cette Annie. Il sembla remarquer son expression interdite et commença à expliquer, « Annie et moi sommes ensemble, je l'ai présentée à tout le monde il y a quelques semaines chez O'Malley. Vous ne pouviez pas y venir. » Il haussa les sourcils légèrement sur la dernière phrase, suggérant qu'il était intentionnellement vague.

Il avait raison, elle avait repoussé son invitation, car elle avait des plans pour passer du temps avec Pete. Il avait dit qu'elle était la bienvenue avec lui, mais ça n'avait pas semblé correct. Visiblement le Colonel n'avait pas les mêmes scrupules à inclure quelqu'un de nouveau à leur groupe très uni. Ni, semblait-il, n'avait-il de problème à montrer à la femme son affection devant tout le monde.

La colère l'emplit de l'intérieur la colère due au fait qu'elle n'était pas encore aussi à l'aise avec Pete, la colère due au fait que personne n'avait pensé à mentionner le fait que son supérieur avait une nouvelle petite amie, la colère due au fait qu'il semblait être passé à autre chose. Ce qu'elle avait avec Pete était agréable, amusant et le plus important – normal. La normalité était quelque chose dont elle avait eu grande envie et essayé d'atteindre. Presque toutes ses relations précédentes avaient été faussées par une chose ou une autre – le déclin mental de Jonas, les divers aliens qui avaient rivalisé pour son affection, même l'Ambassadeur – toutes ces relations, ou même non-relations s'étaient terminées tragiquement.

Alors pourquoi est-ce que le fait que le Colonel ait une petite amie la contrariait tellement ? N'était-elle pas arrivée à la conclusion que son 'amour obsessionnel', par manque d'un meilleur terme, pour lui était simplement une ceinture de sécurité et pas réellement une accumulation substantielle de... de sentiments ? Oui, elle tenait à lui, mais elle tenait aussi à Daniel et à Teal'c.

Jetant un coup d'oeil vers le couple épris, elle décida qu'il était temps de partir. Faisant ses excuses, elle dit au revoir à tout le monde, uniquement pour sentir sa poitrine se serrer quand O'Neill la salua à peine à son départ. Est-ce que cela avait été comme cela pour lui ? De la voir avec quelqu'un d'autre ? Elle fut attristée par la pensée de l'avoir blessé. Elle fut même plus attristée par la connaissance que, plus que probablement, elle ne connaîtrait jamais la réponse à ces questions. Ils ne discutaient pas de 'sentiments'. Une autre barrière. Un peu plus et ils ne seraient plus capables de se rejoindre l'un l'autre.

Se pelotonnant dans son lit, moins de cinq minutes après être arrivée chez elle, elle dériva vers un sommeil agité. Encore ennuyée par des images de Jack et d'Annie. Elle se réveilla tôt, pas plus reposée alors que quand elle avait posé sa tête sur l'oreiller. Sortant du lit, elle se dirigea vers la douche, laissant l'eau chaude l'amener vers la totale conscience. Une fois qu'elle fut prête, elle verrouilla la porte et fit route vers la montagne, déterminée à être aussi joyeuse et positive que le Colonel avait été lorsqu'il avait découvert qu'elle avait un petit ami. Cependant, le voir si joyeux et heureux attendant l'ascenseur, fit vaciller sa résolution. Pourtant, elle redressa ses épaules et tint la tête droite. Le rejoignant sur son chemin à travers le SGC, elle dit bonjour. Il l'accueillit aimablement et commença à fredonner. Soudain elle ressentit un trou grandir dans son estomac. Elle résista aux implications de la mélodie sortant de ses lèvres serrées, mais il continua à être plus bruyant. Elle devait sortir d'ici. La jalousie et la colère se combattaient en elle, et quel que soit le vainqueur, elle perdrait plus que probablement son sang-froid. S'échappant enfin, elle se dirigea vers son labo pour se ressaisir. Elle l'avait fait avant – après l'incident Zatar'c cela avait été d'une certaine façon plus facile à gérer. Sachant, du moins jusqu'à un certain point, que vos sentiments vous étaient retournés avait tendance à rendre cela moins douloureux. Se résigner au fait qu'il était passé à autre chose se révélait être beaucoup plus difficile.

A la fin de la journée, elle put le regarder sans vouloir s'enfuir et se cacher. A la fin de la semaine, elle put même plaisanter avec lui. Et à la fin de deux, ils flirtaient même. Bien que cela faisait mal de penser que les choses étaient terminées entre eux, avant même qu'elles aient commencé, elle prit le réconfort dans l'amitié qui se réaffirmait d'elle-même. Ils allaient être bien. Les choses n'avaient peut-être pas marché comme elle avait autrefois espéré, ils étaient encore une fois connectés. Et c'est tout ce qui importait.

oOo

**Partie 2 : Invitations**

Cela faisait un mois depuis qu'elle avait rencontré Annie pour la première fois. Elle n'arrivait pas à croire combien le temps avait défilé rapidement. Mais aussi, avec la programmation trépidante de leurs missions, ce n'était pas du tout surprenant. Depuis lors, elle avait eu le désagrément de la rencontrer deux fois de plus. La femme semblait très gentille. Comme le genre de femme qui resterait avec bonheur à jouer le rôle de la femme au foyer. Elle n'était pas certaine de ce qui la rendait si mal à l'aise, mais elle espérait désespérément et essayait de se convaincre que cela n'avait rien à voir avec la jalousie. Et elle y arrivait plutôt bien – en tout cas jusqu'à ce que le Colonel suggère une soirée à quatre entre couples. Tout d'abord, elle en avait ri, pensant qu'il plaisantait, puis voyant son expression non amusée, elle réalisa qu'il était sérieux et accepta par contrition.

'Pénible' fut le seul mot qu'elle pouvait utiliser pour décrire comment cela s'était passé. Autant elle essayait, elle n'arrivait simplement pas à s'entendre avec la petite amie du Colonel – et elle détestait l'appelait comme cela. Elles n'avaient absolument rien en commun, avaient des points de vue très différents sur des sujets majeurs. Annie ne pensait pas que l'Air Force était un endroit pour les femmes. Annie avait ri à la possibilité de l'existence des aliens. Annie n'aimait pas beaucoup les scientifiques. Alors, vous pouvez voir comment Annie pouvait porter sur les nerfs de Sam. Elle se demanda ce que Jack ressentait pour sa petite amie... sa partenaire... sa maîtresse – oh, définitivement ne pas aller là – à propos des opinions d'Annie. Elle osa même spéculer qu'il était peut-être d'accord avec deux sur trois. Pas besoin d'être un génie pour deviner lesquelles.

Soupirant, elle tenta de se focaliser sur la tâche en cours – collecter des échantillons de sol – en vain. Aussi contente était-elle que sa relation avec le colonel devienne plus forte et plus saine au fil des jours, et autant d'avoir un petit ami régulier était réconfortant, elle n'était toujours pas heureuse. 'Satisfaite' et 'en contrôle' avaient été les mots de son père imaginaire. Elle semblait simplement ne pas réussir à être heureuse. Si c'était aussi simple que de résoudre une équation scientifique ou mathématique, alors elle aurait été heureuse depuis très longtemps. Elle éclata de rire alors que la voix de Jack O'Neill résonnait dans sa tête : « amusement, plus pêche pendant les congés, égal le bonheur. »

L'équation apparut comme une image visuelle dans sa tête. D'un point de vue scientifique cela n'avait aucun sens, mais elle avait définitivement un sens pour elle à cet instant précis. Il l'inviterait peut-être même la prochaine fois qu'il déciderait à aller au Minnesota. Souriant, elle continua à travailler.

Comme si la chance leur souriait, ils eurent une semaine et demie de congés après leur retour à la maison. Plein de temps pour aller au chalet. Assise dans son labo après qu'ils aient eu l'agréable nouvelle, elle n'eut pas à attendre longtemps pour que le colonel s'y arrête. Ils discutèrent sans but pendant quelques minutes avant qu'elle ne dirige la conversation vers ce qu'il prévoyait pour la semaine suivante. Son cœur fit une volte-face quand il dit qu'il allait aller pêcher. Elle attendit qu'il fasse son invitation de façon décontractée, mais il devint rapidement clair que ça n'allait pas arriver. Essayant une approche différente, elle lui demanda qui il avait l'intention de traîner là-haut cette fois-ci. La contrariété éclata sur ses traits quand le nom de 'Annie' sortit de sa bouche. Sans réfléchir, elle lâcha, « Vous ne pouvez pas faire ça ! »

Ses sourcils montèrent si haut que Teal'c en aurait été fier. « Et pourquoi donc ? » demanda-t-il assez sèchement.

Tout ce qu'elle put faire en réponse fut d'imiter le poisson. Le regardant, elle pouvait dire qu'il n'allait pas laisser passer ça. « Eh bien, je... vous... nous... » Se ressaisissant, elle demanda, « Et moi ? Je pensais que j'étais la prochaine sur la liste ? » Sa tentative d'humour tomba à plat.

La surprise était inscrite clairement sur son visage. « Vous voulez venir pêcher ? » demanda-t-il avec scepticisme. « Avec moi – dans le Minnesota ? »

Elle le regarda d'un air suppliant, lui demandant de changer ses plans et de l'inviter à la place d'Annie. « Ce serait agréable. »

« D'ac-cord. » Il secoua la tête, comme pour chasser son incrédulité.

« D'accord comme oui, je peux venir avec vous, ou comme, peut-être la prochaine fois ? » _'S'il vous plait, dites oui, s'il vous plait, dites oui.'_

« Je vous prendrai à 0600. Prenez des affaires chaudes. » Et avec cela il partit.

'_Oh mon Dieu, dans quoi me suis-je engagée ?'_ pensa-t-elle, alors que sa tête tombait en avant sur l'établi.

oOo

**Partie 3 : Voyage**

En fin de compte, Jack arriva plus tard qu'il n'avait prévu. Elle fut quelque peu reconnaissante et, en même temps, ennuyée. Cela lui avait donné le temps pour terminer de se préparer et se donner des encouragements, ce qui finalement se termina par la faire douter.

Ils allaient à son chalet.

A une certaine époque, les invitations à son chalet du Minnesota avaient été trop dangereuses pour accepter. Ce n'était pas le problème de lui faire confiance, mais plutôt de se faire confiance à elle-même. Elle se demanda si le fait qu'elle avait un petit ami faisait vraiment une quelconque différence. Elle ne pouvait pas répondre à cette question ni par oui ni par non. Elle savait, cependant, que c'était le moment d'avoir une longue conversation avec son supérieur concernant leurs sentiments. Et c'est ce qui rendait ce voyage tellement effrayant.

Son esprit fatigué n'avait pas arrêté de réfléchir pendant la première heure du voyage. Tellement que cela avait pris au colonel cinq bonnes minutes pour la ramener à la réalité. Des tas de scénarii s'étaient présentés d'eux-mêmes à elle pour être analysés. La plupart d'eux furent jugés trop équivoques pour se produire, mais il y en avait quelques-uns qui l'avaient plutôt inquiétée. Premièrement, elle était perplexe par sa décision plutôt hâtive de l'emmener à la place d'Annie. Elle était déterminée à trouver la raison pour un tel changement. Il allait peut-être lui dire qu'ils étaient fiancés ? Cette idée fut rapidement et impitoyablement rejetée. Ils s'étaient à peine vus l'un l'autre depuis deux mois. Elle doutait fortement que les choses fussent déjà devenues si sérieuses. Du moins, elle espérait sincèrement qu'elles ne l'étaient pas. Malheureusement, ce fut à ce moment-là que son extraordinaire esprit choisit de lui rappeler que cela avait pris moins de trois mois au colonel pour se retrouver dans le lit de Laira. Après un débat interne, elle décida de laisser tomber le sujet. Bien qu'elle espérait que c'était seulement parce qu'il pensait qu'il n'y avait aucun espoir de rentrer chez lui, elle avait aussi peur que c'était simplement parce qu'il était tombé amoureux de la femme.

Finalement, ils s'arrêtèrent pour manger. « Carter ? Sam ? » Elle entendit vaguement son nom être appelé. « Sam ! » Sa tête se releva brusquement, enregistrant enfin la voix.

« Hmmm ? »

« Nous nous arrêtons pour le petit déjeuner. » C'était une affirmation, mais elle semblait sortir davantage comme une question et était accompagnée d'un regard étrange.

Peu fut dit entre les deux comme ils faisaient leur chemin dans le petit restaurant au bord de la route. Ils s'assirent et commandèrent leurs repas, ni l'un ni l'autre ne sachant comment briser la glace. C'était plutôt ridicule. Après tout, ils étaient tous les deux des adultes et se connaissaient depuis plus de six ans et demi. Sûrement que ce n'était pas si difficile que d'avoir une petite conversation. Il fut une époque où cela avait été facile ils se seraient échangés des plaisanteries amicales et flirteuses sans même y réfléchir. Ces jours-ci, ces réflexions semblaient étouffer tout bavardage futile qui aurait pu survenir à l'esprit. La peur constante que le commentaire serait vu comme une conversation inappropriée, et certains sujets étaient totalement interdits. Comment pouvait-on espérer maintenir une amitié dans ces conditions ? Ils allaient devoir trouver un moyen de résoudre cette 'chose' entre eux. Aucun d'eux ne pourrait vraiment avancer dans la vie tant qu'ils ne l'auraient pas fait.

Rassemblant le peu de courage, Sam aborda le sujet. « Pourquoi m'emmenez-vous sur ce voyage ? »

La tête de Jack se releva brusquement de surprise et il étrécit les yeux. Il semblait contrarié. « Que voulez vous dire par pourquoi je vous emmène ? Vous me l'avez demandé, voilà pourquoi. »

Sam fut un peu décontenancée. « Eh bien, je... je veux seulement dire que vous alliez emmener Annie. Pourquoi m'emmenez-vous à la place ? »

Il resta silencieux pendant si longtemps qu'elle pensa qu'il n'allait pas répondre à la question. « Je ne voulais pas de regrets. » Il la regarda avec un regard si perçant, qu'elle dut baisser les yeux sur la table. « Pour l'amour du ciel, vous avez dit non tant de fois que j'ai pensé que c'était la seule chance que j'aurais jamais. Mon chalet est là où j'emmène ma famille, et vous êtes ma famille, Carter. »

Elle se mordit la lèvre inférieure et continua de fixer la table, il y avait une rayure qui était particulièrement intéressante. Du moins, c'était son excuse. Elle ne savait pas comment gérer sa confession. D'un côté, cela la fit se sentir en sécurité et aimée. D'un autre côté, cela la rendit jalouse. S'il avait l'intention d'emmener Annie au chalet, alors cela signifiait que sa relation avec cette nouvelle femme était plus sérieuse qu'elle ne voulait reconnaître. Pour l'amour du ciel, elle ne pouvait même pas l'appeler sa petite amie. Parlons-en de vivre dans le déni. Elle devrait peut-être dire quelque chose...

Apparemment elle hésita un moment trop longtemps, car il parlait à nouveau. « Ecoutez, ce n'est peut-être pas une si bonne idée. Nous ne sommes sur la route que depuis une heure. Nous devrions faire demi-tour. J'emmènerai Annie, au moins elle me parlera ! » dit-il de frustration.

Sam le regarda, toute retournée. Ses yeux étaient larges, remplis de tristesse et l'imploraient de changer d'avis. Elle ouvrit la bouche pour dire quelque chose, mais tout ce qu'elle réussit fut un petit cri étranglé.

« Carter, si nous n'arrivons même pas à avoir une simple conversation ici, alors que diable cela va-t-il être quand nous serons seuls. Il n'y vraiment aucun voisin proche. Teal'c et Daniel ne seront pas là pour vous cacher derrière. » Il semblait tout à fait en colère maintenant. « Honnêtement, Major, j'en ai assez de tout ça. »

Major ? Elle avait des problèmes s'il s'adressait à elle par son rang. Cela était censé être des vacances. Ils étaient censés se rapprocher, pas s'éloigner. Ils étaient devenus plus proches, n'est-ce pas ? Le dernier mois avait été super. Ils avaient recommencé à neuf, tous les deux essayant d'avancer. La gêne était partie, mais à cet instant précis, elle semblait s'immiscer à nouveau entre eux.

Son manque de réponse le rendait fou. « Ca suffit, allons-y, » ordonna-t-il, se levant et laissant de l'argent sur la table pour payer leurs petits déjeuners. « Nous rentrons. Dès que nous serons dans la voiture, nous reprendrons nos grades, » dit-il. « Vous m'appellerez mon Colonel et je vous appellerai Major. C'est évident que nous ne pouvons pas être amis, et j'en ai vraiment marre de perdre mon temps à essayer de prétendre. »

Elle était bouleversée jusqu'à la moelle, et suivit ses ordres mécaniquement. Des larmes piquèrent le fond de ses yeux et sa gorge se noua. Ses mots se répétant encore et encore dans son esprit. Elle n'arrivait pas à les chasser, car elle savait leur véracité. Dieu, elle avait été si occupée à essayer d'être heureuse, à essayer de faire que cela marche, qu'elle n'avait pas réalisé simplement combien sa 'nouvelle amitié' avec lui était en vérité superficielle. Imiter les jours anciens ne comptait pour rien. Vous ne pouvez pas simplement ignorer un passé de six ans, ça ne marchait pas comme ça.

Tournant sa clé pour démarrer, le colonel passa une vitesse et s'arracha de sa place de stationnement. Son corps rigide attestant combien il était en colère. Elle ne savait pas quoi faire. Trop effrayée d'ouvrir la bouche, par peur de craquer, et effrayée de ne rien dire du tout. Son petit monde parfait s'effondrait, montrant exactement combien il avait été médiocre en vérité. Son ignorance bienheureuse en était la cause et maintenant elle payait le prix. Elle le perdait, et cette fois, il n'y aurait pas de sauvetage de dernière minute, pas de sarcophage ou d'appareil de guérison qui le ramènerait à elle. Il n'y avait pas de machine qu'elle pourrait construire qui éradiquerait la distance entre eux.

oOo

**Partie quatre : Une bonne raison**

« Jack, » murmura-t-elle, bien trop bas pour qu'il l'entende. Il ne lui répondit pas. Devenant plus hardie, elle essaya à nouveau, espérant désespérément que sa voix ne lui semblerait pas aussi pathétique qu'à elle. « Jack, » elle le suppliait presque. « S'il vous plait... » Elle ne savait pas comment finir cette phrase s'il vous plait, ne me ramenez pas à la maison s'il vous plait, ne me rejetez pas s'il vous plait, j'ai besoin que vous compreniez elle n'était pas tout à fait sûre de ce qu'elle avait voulu dire.

Elle l'entendit soupirer et se tourna pour se concentrer sur son visage. Il paraissait fatigué. « Dites-moi pourquoi je ne devrais pas simplement vous ramener chez vous ? » Le ton avec lequel il lui posa la question suggérait qu'il voulait une très, très bonne raison.

« Je... je-je ne veux pas vous perdre, » balbutia-t-elle, effrayée de se montrer aussi vulnérable. « J'ai besoin de vous, en tant qu'ami, » elle prit une profonde respiration, essayant de se calmer avant de continuer. « Et j'ai besoin de vous plus que comme un simple ami. »

C'était sorti. Et étrangement, au lieu de se sentir exposée et sans défense, elle se sentit étrangement soulagée. Bien que pas tout à fait une déclaration d'amour, c'était suffisant pour lui faire savoir qu'elle avait toujours des sentiments pour lui. Aussi cathartique que c'était de l'admettre, elle avait encore besoin de conserver quelque défense contre toute blessure qu'il pourrait lui infliger.

Jack ouvrit sa bouche pour dire quelque chose, puis la referma et se gara sur le bas-côté. « Vous réalisez que si nous continuons cette conversation, il n'y aura pas de retour en arrière. Si vous êtes sérieuse sur cela, je veux dire vraiment sérieuse, alors je ferai demi-tour et vous emmènerai au chalet. Dites simplement les mots. Mais, Sam, seulement si vous voulez vraiment ceci. Vous savez ce qui est en jeu aussi bien que moi. Autant je n'aime pas l'idée de mentir à nos amis et au Général Hammond, nous ne pourrons le dire à personne. »

Laissant l'information pénétrer, elle évalua les options.

Premièrement, elle pouvait lui dire de la ramener chez elle et ils ne seraient plus que des collègues.

Deuxièmement, elle pouvait lui dire qu'elle avait besoin de plus de temps pour y penser, mais elle doutait qu'il soit heureux avec cette réponse.

Et troisièmement, eh bien, troisièmement, elle décida que c'était la seule option avec laquelle elle serait heureuse. « Emmène-moi(1) pêcher, Jack. »

Fin

ooOoo

_Note : (1) j'ai choisi d'utiliser le tutoiement pour renforcer la décision de Sam. Voilà, je voulais simplement préciser pour ceux qui trouveraient étrange ce changement._

_Qu'en avez-vous pensé ? Un p'tit commentaire ? -)_


End file.
